To Earn The Right To Live
by greywings2
Summary: Discontinued. Don't know what I was on when I thought of this one.
1. Chapter 1

me: HELLO one and all! well this is my first time to write a Gravitation fanfic so please go easy on my okay? The main character will be an OC who is a girl, but all the couples are yaoi alright?! i love yaoi so i'm not gonna break up a wonderful couple for a fanfiction! anway, i haven't seen all the episode of Gravitation yet so please don't yell at me if I get some information wrong okay?

notes: in the beginning this story is set a little after Shuichi realizes he has to stop "worshiping" Nittle Grasper and that he has to compete against them. Everything that happened after that NEVER happened! (in this story)

couples: Shuichi x Yuki, Hiro x K (i HATE Ayaka!), and I'm not sure who the main OC is going to end up with yet.

Info on all the OCs!

main OC: Madeleine Imako

gender: female

Age: 13

Hair color: blonde like Tohma (you'll soon find out why), shoulder lenegth

Eye color: gray/blue/green

Height: 5'4 (she's only 13 after all!)

mostly wears: Anything that's the color black or dark blue

in the band: singer, can also play the piano

other OC: Hana Yakiba

gender: female

Age: 16

Hair color: Red/brown, short

Eye color: brown

height: 5'6

mostly wears: dark red or black

in the band: gutarist, somtimes sings

other OC: Ottokila (likes to be called Otto) Sionji

gender: female

age:16

hair color: black, long

eye color: gray, she's blind

height: 5'6

mostly wears: dark purple or black

in the band: drumer, sometimes sings

other OC: Evra Seikito

gender: male (finally!)

age: 17

hair color: green, spiked

eye color: purple (he likes to be unique)

height: 5'7

mostly wears: black, just black

in the band: gutarist, sometimes sings

last OC: Tenchi Hikido

gender: male

age: 21

hair color: silver, usually up in a low pony-tail

eye color: seafoam green

height: 5'8

mostly wears: black, white, red, blue, what ever really.

in the band: manager and producer

warnings: some OOCness, language, violence, yaoi(obviously), most songs are not mine.

important notes (again): I don't know how old Tohma really is so you'll just have to bare with me here! oh, and no flames on spelling or if the story doesn't make sense, it's FANfiction, since when does it EVER make sense?!

enjoy!

**To Earn The Right To Live: chapter 1**

"Yuuuuuuuuuki, I'm home!" Shuichi yelled to his lover as he walked in the door. Today had been a good day for Shuichi, Bad Luck had almost finshed their CD and K said that they would probably get a million copies! Yep, that sounds like a good day to me!

Shuichi smiled as he saw Yuki simply making a cup of tea. How anyone could look so sexy just by making tea was beyond him, but he wasn't complaining! Yuki put the tea pot down and looked up at Shuichi, smiling his head off.

"What?" Yuki said in an annoyed tone. Shuichi just did a quick turn into the livingroom and yelled out in a childish voice, "Noooooooothing!" Yuki sighed, this happened almost everyday. But Yuki went back to his tea, while thinking of what to write for the next chapter of his new book he was working on.

Shuichi jumped onto the couch and smiled as he turn the T.V. on. Flashes of famous people and commercials went through the T.V., and, as usual, there was nothing on! Just as Shuichi was about to change the channel the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Shuichi yelled as he ran to open the door for who ever was at it. When Shuichi got to the door he looked up into the peephole to see who it was. On the other of the door was a young girl who looked about 13 with blonde hair and grayish blueish eyes.

Shuichi slowy opened the door and stared at the girl, wondering what in the world she was doing here! "Um, are you Shuichi?' Not really knowing what to say, Shuichi simply nodded his pink head. The young girl smiled and bowed a little to him.

"Is Yuki here?" "Um, yeah, he's in the kitchen." The girl looked beyond Shuichi and stared at the door that lead to the said kitchen. Slowly, the girl walked inside the house, almost as if she was scared.

Shuichi followed her, not knowing what else to do. Yuki looked up as the two entered, and Shuichi saw something that almost made him gasp, Yuki smiled at the girl, a true smile! The girl suddenly ran up to Yuki and hugged him, but what was the most surprising was that Yuki hugged her back!

"Yuki I'm so glad I found you, I have a million things to tell you!" Yuki let go of the girl and ruffled her hair a little. "Has it really been that long? I'm sorry Madeleine, I've just been really busy." The girl, now known as Madeleine, just nodded her head in understanding.

Yuki finally looked up at Shuichi and sighed, "Shuichi, this is my neice, Madeleine Imako."Shuichi stared at the girl for a minute before breaking into a wide smile. Madeleine smiled back and then turned to Yuki, a serious look on her face,"Is it okay to tell him?" Yuki just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "He'll find out eventually anyway."

Madeleine nodded, then turned back to Shuichi, a smile once again on her face. She suddenly grabbed Shuichi's arm and lead him to the livingroom, while yelling out to Yuki,"You've got a lot of work to do so I'll talk to Shuichi first and let you get some work done!"

Yuki just smiled and shook his head, it had been such a long time since he had seen his niece.

------------------------------------------------

Shuichi and Madeleine were now in one of the many parks in Tokyo, licking away some ice cream they had bought. Madeleine had suggested they they should get to know each other more over ice cream so they never actually made it to the livingroom!

After a few more licks Shuichi looked over at Madeleine, who surprisingly as stopped licking her ice cream. Shuichi figured now was the best time to start asking questions. But before he could answer Madeleine suddenly said, "Ya know that new band that's becoming big, the one where the band members haven't shown their faces yet?"

Shuichi nodded his head, he knew of them alright. The band was called "Highlighted Pain", they were really good. They had only been heard on radio though, and were about to come out with their first CD, as well as finally showing everyone what they looked like!

"Well," Madeleine suddenly began,"I'm the lead singer." This got Shuichi's attention, and his mouth dropped almost to the floor. But instead of looking all happy like he expected her to, Madeleine looked upset, as if telling him this was causing her pain.

"You see, I am...Tohma's daughter." Shuichi dropped his ice cream into the ground, not that he cared at that moment. Madeleine looked down at the ground where the ice cream had fallen.

"But I wasn't planned, it was an accident with him and Mika. And in the family, unplanned children are not welcomed. They are considered useless and terrible, unworthy. A few days after I was born Tohma changed my last name and gave me to some trust-worthy friends that would never tell anyone whose daughter I really was. And even though I was unplanned I was still suppose to take over Tohma's job, one day anyway. But Tohma made it a little more difficult. Once he saw that I was starting a band he said that he would only allow me the job if we sold a million copies. And since my manager hasn't deleted all the information that would connect me to Tohma we haven't been able to show our faces yet. My mother, Mika, feels the same way about me as Tohma does. No one can know that my real parents are Tohma and Mika. "

"Yuki is the only one in the family that doesn't think badly of me. That's why I can hug him so easily. But I guess that's just another reason why Tohma doesn't like me, he's jealous that I'm closer to Yuki then he is, and that Yuki hugs me in return."

Madeleine looked up at Shuichi with sad eyes, eyes that held some much pain. All her life she had been abandoned, alone, and ignored. Shuichi grabbed Madeleine's hand and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

His words made Madeleine smile and she nodded her head, "Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: that's it for now, please tell me what you think! and don't worry it'll get better! please check out my other yaoi stories too!

please review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

me: hello peoples! well i got 5 reviews on the first chapter so i'm happy, thank you all! well i'll just skip right to the disclaimer and not to mention the story!

disclaimer: i don't own Gravitation, if i did Ayaka would DIE and Hiro would end up with K, got it?! the only charaters I own are Madeleine, Hana, Otto, Evra, Tenchi, and i'm gonna add two new characters soon!

warnings: yaoi, some yuri i guess, violence, language, and i can't spell worth shit! so sorry if there are spelling mistakes!

notes: all the songs that Highlighted Pain (Madeleine's band) uses are not mine, they are Barlow Girl's, they're an awesome band that deserves credit! in later chapters i will have a link that takes you to a music video with the song that Highlighted Pain sang in that chapter! now on with the story!

**To Earn The Right To Live: chapter 2**

"Shuichi are you paying attention?!" Shuichi was knocked out of his thoughts as one of K's many prized guns was brought up right to his head. "O-Of course!" K just smirked and lowered the gun, "That's what I thought."

K soon started talking again with the other members of Bad Luck and Shuichi went off in his own world. Ever since last week Shuichi had been acting really strange, his teammates started to think something had happen with him and Yuki.

But the only reason Shuichi was acting like this was because he kept worrying about Madeleine, Yuki's young niece. To be shunned just for being born, it was terrible. And what really worried him was that she hadn't come back to visit since they met, he really hoped she was okay.

"Shuichi if you don't start paying attention I'm going to fire this through your head!" THAT got Shuichi's attention, he jumped right out of his chair and into Hiro's arms, clinging for dear life.K sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Like I was saying, we've been invited as guests to sing at "Japanese Voice" the T.V. show where bands get to play at least one song for everyone LIVE. Nittle Grasper will be there but they won't be singing, some other band is. Oh and did I forget to mention we're leaving in 15 minutes?"

Hiro glared at K,"Don't you think you could have warned us ahead of time?" K just smirked at his secret crush,"I did, I warned you 15 minutes ahead of time." Hiro just sighed and leaned back in his chair, blowing a piece of red hair away from his face.

Little did Hiro know that when he did that it made K's dirtly little mind turn with ideas. Everyone knew of K's little crush on Hiro, all except Hiro himself that is! K would get him one day, he had his ways.

"So whose the other band?" Suguru's question knocked K out of his perverted thoughts, "Oh, well I'm not sure, the company wouldn't give me the name of the banc for some reason." Shuichi looked up when he heard this, "How odd."

K shrugged, "All that's important is that we're on and Nittle Grasper's not." This got Hiro's attention,"Why aren't they?" Again K shrugged, "I really don't know, they could if they wanted to. They're not even showing their faces to the camera, all they're doing is watching."

Shuichi was about to comment when Sakano said, "Um shouldn't we be going, we only have ten minutes left!" With that said everyone quickly got out of their chairs and headed to the car, with thoughts of being fully recognize to all of Japan.

/at "Japanese Voice" studieo/

The place was booming with people, each one hurrying to get Bad Luck (and the mystery band) ready for the show. As a young woman, probably 20 or so, what adding a touch of make-up to Shuichi's face, he looked over to the right and saw many people gathered aroung the other band.

Shuichi wasn't able to see them though, everyone was in the way! Bad Luck would be going first, then they whoever band was after. Sighing, Shuichi focused his attention to the stage and went through his lyrics in his head.

Suddenly Shuichi saw some familiar faces on his left, Nittle Grasper. Ryuichi and Tohma were watching the group surrounding the mystery band, while Noriko was handling reporters and fans. Tohma had a frown on his face for some reason, which was very rare for him. And Ryuichi looked very serious for a change, even though he wasn't on stage. This worried Shuichi a little, what was going on?

"Alright, places everyone! Bad Luck you're up first, get up there!" Quickly the band members obeyed the ditrector, gathering their instruments. Shuichi looked around the studieo and smiled as Hiro played the familiar notes of their song on his gutiar.

/Bad Luck plays/ (sorry, but I really don't know there words...)

Shuichi sighed greatfully as he drank the last of his water. Bad Luck had played great, they were sure to get another million copies after that! Hiro suddenly tapped on Shuichi's shoulder and said,"The next band is on stage."

Shuichi looked up and dropped his empty bottle of water. On the stage were four people, each exactly different from the other. One was a boy who looked about 17 whose hair was green and spiked, his violet eyes gazed over his gutair as he pulled a few notes. Another was a girl about 16 with short wavy red hair and brown eyes, she also had a gutiar like her green hair teammate, only her's was red and not black. In the back was a girl who looked about the same age as the other, with long black hair and gray lifeless eyes, as if she were blind, she was sitting next to a pair a drums. But the one who really caught his eyes was the singer. She had blonde hair, with blue/green/gray eyes, who he KNEW was 13 and wearing a dark blue shirt that had many gutiars on it.

_"Madeleine..."_ Shuichi looked up at the young girl, his eyes unblinking. But Madeleine couldn't see him from where he was, so she just looked at the director for the signal to begin.The director nodded and suddenly Madeleine began to sing, with her teammates hot on her heels.

"Ya I trust in you

I remember times you led me

This time it's bigger now

And I'm afraid you'll let me down

But how can I be certain

Will you prove yourself again?

'Cause I'm about to let go!

And live what I believe

I can't do a thing now

But watch as you catch me

When I let go

Ya Ya Ya

What is this doubt in me?

Convincing me to fear the unknown

When all along you've shown

Your plans are better than my own

And I know I won't make it

(I will never make it)

If I do this all alone

'Cause I'm about to let go

And live what I believe

I can't do a thing now

But watch as you catch me

When I let go

Let go!

And live what I believe

I can't do a thing now

But watch as you catch me

'Cause I'm about let go

And live what I believe

I can't do a thing now

But watch as you catch me

When I let go

When I let go

When I let go Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya-Ya"

As Madeleine stopped, the entire studieo was going crazy, her voice was beautiful! It didn't sound like a 13 year olds, not even close! Shuichi was in shock at first, but he quickly recovered and started clapping like everyone else. Smiling Shuichi thought, _"Those million copies are in the palm of her hand now!"_

But as he remember the million copies he also remember something else, Tohma was here! That's why Nittle Grasper was here and wasn't playing, Tohma wanted to see if Madeleine was any good.

Shuichi quickly walk to the stage as Madeleine and her teammates got off. But before Shuichi could say anything Tohma and Ryuichi were in his place. Tohma just stared at Madeleine for a mintue before saying, "You did Good, but you weren't anywhere near a million copies."

Madeleine just let her face show no emotion, if she did then that would just prove to Tohma that she was weak. Tohma looked at the other band memebers, "You three should probably find a new singer, Madeleine will get you no where."

This time Madeleine let her head drop, not wanting Tohma to see her face. Suddenly Hana, the red head, put an arm around Madeleine's shoulder, "Thanks for the advice but you're wrong, Madeleine has always been our singer and she'll continue to be our singer after we sell a million copies. Besides, why try to find someone else when we've got the best female singer in Japan?"

Madeleine blushed at the comment and tried to turn her gaze to something else. Suddenly a man with silver hair put in a low ponytail came up beside Madeleine as well, "I'm sorry, but we have to go now, we're almost late for a photo shoot, since Highlighted Pain can actually show their faces now."

Tohma simply glared at the man, who was Highlighted Pain's manager, then finally said, "Very well, good luck with that Tenchi, after all you've got a cursed child on your side." With that Tohma turned and walked away. Ryuichi stayed a few more seconds before quickly following Tohma.

As soon as Tohma and Ryuichi were out of site Shuichi quickly ran over to Madeleine, sneaking up behind her and hugging her from behind. "You were awesome! Why didn't you tell me you were that good!?"

Madeleine just laughed and smiled at Shuichi, "Wow, this coming from Bad Luck's singer, what an honor." Shuichi smiled and then turned to her teammates. Just now realizing who Shuichi was looking at Madeleine quickly introduced them.

"Shuichi, these are my teammates and best friends in the world! The one with the green hair and purple eyes is Evra, our lead gutiarest! Over here we have the beautiful red head Hana, our bass! And next her is Otto, the best drummer and friend you'll ever meet!"

Before Madeleine could say anymore about her Otto suddenly said, "If you want to know I'm blind. I can tell you were wondering why my eye color is strange by the way you energy is acting."

Shuichi just stared at the girl before Madeleine quickly said, "Since Otto lost her site her other senses have increase, so you can't get anything past her!" With that said Madeleine made her way to the silver haired man, "And THIS is our awesome Manager Tenchi! I swear only he can put up with all four of us and we thank him for that!"

Tenchi smiled at Shuichi and said, "So Madeleine wasn't kidding when she said her uncle Yuki had Shuichi Shindo as his lover." Shuichi blushed and nodded his head. Before Shuchi could say anything else Tenchi suddenly said, "I'm sure we'd all love to keep this conversation going, but we really must get to the photo shoot."

With that they all started to leave, but not before Madeleine gave Shuichi one last hugged and yelled as she went to follow her teammates, "She ya in the recording studieo tomorrow!"

----------------------------------

Me: that's it! please review and tell me what you think! oh and here's a link for Barlow Girl's song "Let Go"!!!!!

go to this site to hear "Let Go" by Barlow Girl, okay?!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
